15 Prayers of St. Bridget
The 15 Prayers of Saint Bridget were revealed by Jesus Christ to Saint Bridget of Sweden in the church of Saint Paul in Rome. In the 14th century, printing not yet invented, Pope Urban VI encouraged copyists to multiply their efforts to produce copies these revelations for kings, bishops, universities, libraries, monasteries and convents eager these revelations. On May 31, 1862, the collection of small books containing these prayers was blessed by His Holiness Pope Pius IX. Jesus Christ grants these promises to all who devoutly recite the 15 Saint Bridget Prayers every day for a year: *I will deliver 15 souls of his lineage from Purgatory. *15 souls of his lineage will be confirmed and preserved in grace. *15 sinners of his lineage will be converted. *Whoever recites these Prayers will attain the first degree of perfection. *15 days before his death I will give him My Precious Body in order that he may escape eternal starvation; I will give him My Precious Blood to drink lest he thirst eternally. *15 days before his death he will feel a deep contrition for all his sins and will have a perfect knowledge of them. *I will place before him the sign of My Victorious Cross for his help and defense against the attacks of his enemies. *Before his death I shall come with My Dearest Beloved Mother. *I shall graciously receive his soul, and will lead it into eternal joys. *And having led it there I shall give him a special draught from the fountain of My Deity, something I will not for those who have not recited My Prayers. *Let it be known that whoever may have been living in a state of mortal sin for 30 years, but who will recite devoutly, or have the intention to recite these Prayers, the Lord will forgive him all his sins. *I shall protect him from strong temptations. *I shall preserve and guard his 5 senses. *I shall preserve him from a sudden death. *His soul will be delivered from eternal death. *He will obtain all he asks for from God and the Blessed Virgin. *If he has lived all his life doing his own will and he is to die the next day, his life will be prolonged. *Every time one recites these Prayers he gains 100 days indulgence. *He is assured of being joined to the supreme Choir of Angels. *Whoever teaches these Prayers to another, will have continuous joy and merit which will endure eternally. *There where these Prayers are being said or will be said in the future God is present with His grace. First Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus Christ! Eternal Sweetness to those who love Thee, joy surpassing all joy and all desire, Salvation and Hope of all sinners, Who hast proved that Thou hast no greater desire than to be among men, even assuming human nature at the fullness of time for the love of men, recall all the sufferings Thou hast endured from the instant of Thy conception, and especially during Thy Passion, as it was decreed and ordained from all eternity in the Divine plan. Remember, O Lord, that during the Last Supper with Thy disciples, having washed their feet, Thou gavest them Thy Most Precious Body and Blood, and while at the same time Thou didst sweetly console them, Thou didst foretell them Thy coming Passion. Remember the sadness and bitterness which Thou didst experience in Thy Soul as Thou Thyself bore witness saying: "My Soul is sorrowful even unto death." Remember all the fear, anguish and pain that Thou didst suffer in Thy delicate Body before the torment of the crucifixion, when, after having prayed three times, bathed in a sweat of blood, Thou wast betrayed by Judas, Thy disciple, arrested by the people of a nation Thou hadst chosen and elevated, accused by false witnesses, unjustly judged by three judges during the flower of Thy youth and during the solemn Paschal season. Remember that Thou wast despoiled of Thy garments and clothed in those of derision; that Thy Face and Eyes were veiled, that Thou wast buffeted, crowned with thorns, a reed placed in Thy Hands, that Thou was crushed with blows and overwhelmed with affronts and outrages. In memory of all these pains and sufferings which Thou didst endure before Thy Passion on the Cross, grant me before my death true contrition, a sincere and entire confession, worthy satisfaction and the remission of all my sins. Amen. Latin O IESU CHRISTE, aeterna dulcedo te amantium, iubilus excedens omne gaudium et omne desiderium, salus et amator peccatorum, qui delicias tuas testatus es esse cum filiis hominum, propter hominem homo factus es in fine temporum. Memento omnis praemeditationis et intimi moeroris quem in humano corpore sustinuisti instante saluberrimae Passionis tuae tempore in divino Corde praeordinato. Memento tristitiae et amaritudinis, quam in anima, teipso testante, habuisti, quando in ultima cena Discipulis tuis Corpus et Sanguinem tuum tradidisti, pedes eorum lavisti, ac dulciter eos consolando, imminentem Passionem praedixisti. Memento omnis tremoris, angustiae, et doloris, quem in tuo delicato corpore ante Passionem crucis tuae pertulisti, quando post trinam orationem et Sanguinem sudorem a Iuda tuo discipulo tradebaris, ab electa gente capiebaris, a falsis testibus accusabaris, a tribus iudicibus iniuste iudicabaris, in electa civitate, in Paschali tempore, in florida corporis iuventute innocenter damnabaris, veste propria exuebaris, et vestibus alienis induebaris, colaphizabaris, oculis et facie velabaris, alapis caedebaris, ad columnam ligabaris, flagellabaris, spinis coronabaris, arundine in capite feriebaris et innumerabilibus aliis calumniis lacerabaris. Da Domine Deus mihi, quaeso, ob memoriam harum ante crucem tuam Passionum veram ante mortem meam Contritionem, puram Confessionem, dignam satisfactionem, ac omnium peccatorum remissionem. Amen. Second Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! True liberty of angels, Paradise of delights, remember the horror and sadness which Thou didst endure when Thy enemies, like furious lions, surrounded Thee, and by thousands of insults, spits, blows, lacerations and other unheard-of-cruelties, tormented Thee at will. In consideration of these torments and insulting words, I beseech Thee, O my Savior, to deliver me from all my enemies, visible and invisible, and to bring me, under Thy protection, to the perfection of eternal salvation. Amen. Latin O IESU, vera libertas angelorum, paradisus deliciarum, memento moeroris et horroris quos sustinebas cum omnes inimici tui quasi leones ferocissimi te circumsteterunt et colaphizationibus, conspuitionibus, ungulationibus, ceterisque poenis inauditis te molestaverunt. Per has poenas et per omnia contumeliosa verba, durissimaque tormenta, quibus te Domine Iesu Christe, omnes inimici afflixerunt, deprecor te ut liberes me ab omnibus inimicis meis visibilibus et invisibilibus, et dones me sub umbra alarum tuarum ad perfectionem salutis aeternae pervenire. Amen. Third Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Creator of Heaven and earth whom nothing can encompass or limit, Thou Who dost enfold and hold all under Thy Loving power, remember the very bitter pain Thou didst suffer when the Jews nailed Thy Sacred Hands and Feet to the Cross by blow after blow with big blunt nails, and not finding Thee in a pitiable enough state to satisfy their rage, they enlarged Thy Wounds, and added pain to pain, and with indescribable cruelty stretched Thy Body on the Cross, pulled Thee from all sides, thus dislocating Thy Limbs. I beg of Thee, O Jesus, by the memory of this most Loving suffering of the Cross, to grant me the grace to fear Thee and to Love Thee. Amen. Latin O IESU, mundi fabricator, quem nulla dimensio vero in termino metitur, qui terram palmo concludis, recordare amarissimi doloris tui quem sustinebas cum Iudaei sanctissimas manus tuas ad crucem obtusis clavis primo afflixerunt, et ad perforandum delicatissimos pedes tuos, cum non esses conveniens voluntati eorum, dolorem super dolorem vulneribus tuis addiderunt, et sic te crudeliter distraxerunt et extenderunt in longum et latum crucis tuae, ut dissolverentur compages membrorum tuorum. Deprecor te per huiusmodi sacratissimi et amarissimi in cruce doloris memoriam ut des mihi timorem et amorem tuum. Amen. Fourth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Heavenly Physician, raised aloft on the Cross to heal our wounds with Thine, remember the bruises which Thou didst suffer and the weakness of all Thy Members which were distended to such a degree that never was there pain like unto Thine. From the crown of Thy Head to the Soles of Thy Feet there was not one spot on Thy Body that was not in torment, and yet, forgetting all Thy sufferings, Thou didst not cease to pray to Thy Heavenly Father for Thy enemies, saying: "Father forgive them for they know not what they do." Through this great Mercy, and in memory of this suffering, grant that the remembrance of Thy Most Bitter Passion may effect in us a perfect contrition and the remission of all our sins. Amen. Latin O IESU, caelestis medice, recordare languoris, livoris, et doloris, quos in alto crucis patibulo levatus, passus es in omnibus dilaceratis membris tuis, quorum nullum in statu recte permanserat, ita ut nullus dolor similis tuo dolori inveniretur, quia a planta pedis usque ad verticem capitis non fuit in te sanitas, et tamen omnium doloris immemor, Patrem pro inimicis pie exorasti, dicens: "Pater, ignosce illis, quia nesciunt quod faciunt." Per hanc misericordiam et ob memoriam illius doloris, concede, ut haec memoria Passionis tuae amarissimae sit omnium peccatorum meorum plena remissio. Amen Fifth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Mirror of eternal splendor, remember the sadness which Thou experienced, when contemplating in the light of Thy Divinity the predestination of those who would be saved by the merits of Thy Sacred Passion, Thou didst see at the same time, the great multitude of reprobates who would be damned for their sins, and Thou didst complain bitterly of those hopeless lost and unfortunate sinners. Through the abyss of compassion and pity, and especially through the goodness which Thou displayed to the good thief when Thou saidst to him: "This day, thou shalt be with Me in Paradise." I beg of Thee, O Sweet Jesus, that at the hour of my death, Thou wilt show me mercy. Amen. Latin O IESU, speculum claritatis aeternae, memento illius moeroris quem habuisti quando in speculo serenissimae maiestatis tuae conspexisti praedestinationem electorum tuorum per merita tuae Passionis salvandorum et reprobationem malorum per sua demerita damnandorum, et per abyssum miserationis tuae, qua nobis perditis peccatoribus et desperatis tunc condoluisti, et quam latroni in cruce exhibuisti dicens. "Hodie mecum eris in Paradiso." Rogo te pie Iesu ut facias mecum misericordiam in hora mortis meae. Amen. Sixth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Beloved and most desirable King, remember the grief Thou didst suffer, when naked and like a common criminal, Thou was fastened and raised on the Cross, when all Thy relatives and friends abandoned Thee, except Thy Beloved Mother, who remained close to Thee during Thy agony and whom Thou didst entrust to Thy faithful disciple when Thou saidst to Mary: "Woman, behold thy son!" and to Saint John: "Son, behold thy Mother!" I beg of Thee O my Savior, by the sword of sorrow which pierced the soul of Thy holy Mother, to have compassion on me in all my affliction and tribulations, both corporal and spiritual, and to assist me in all my trials, and especially at the hour of my death. Amen. Latin O REX amabilis et amice totus desiderabilis, memento illius moeroris, quem habuisti quando nudus et miserabilis in cruce pependisti, et omnes amici et noti tui adversus te steterunt, et nullum consolantem inveniebas, nisi solum dilectam Genetricem tuam in amaritudine animae suae tibi fidelissimae astantem, quam Discipulo tuo commendasti, dicens, "Mulier, ecce filius tuus." Rogo te, piissime Iesu, per gladium doloris, qui tunc eius animam pertransivit, ut compatiaris mihi in omnibus tribulationibus et afflictionibus meis corporalibus et spiritualibus, et da mihi consolationem in tempore tribulationis, et in hora mortis meae. Amen. Seventh Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Inexhaustible Fountain of compassion, Who by a profound gesture of Love, said from the Cross: "I thirst!" suffered from the thirst for the salvation of the human race. I beg of Thee O my Savior, to inflame in our hearts the desire to tend toward perfection in all our acts; and to extinguish in us the concupiscence of the flesh and the ardor of worldly desires. Amen. Latin O IESU, fons inexhaustae pietatis, qui ex intimo dilectionis affectu in cruce dixisti: "Sitio", scilicet salutem generis humani, accende, quaeso, cordium nostrorum desideria ad omne opus perfectum, et sitim carnalis concupiscentiae, aestum mundanae delectationis in nobis penitus refrigera et exstingue. Amen. Eighth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Sweetness of hearts, delight of the spirit, by the bitterness of the vinegar and gall which Thou didst taste on the Cross for Love of us, grant us the grace to receive worthily Thy Precious Body and Blood during our life and at the hour of our death, that they may serve as a remedy and consolation for our souls. Amen. Latin O IESU, dulcedo cordium, ingensque suavitas mentium, per amaritudinem aceti et fellis, quam pro nobis degustasti, in hora mortis nostrae, concede nobis Corpus et Sanguinem tuum digne percipere ad remedium et consolationem animarum nostrarum. Amen. Ninth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Royal virtue, joy of the mind, recall the pain Thou didst endure when plunged in an ocean of bitterness at the approach of death, insulted, outraged by the Jews, Thou didst cry out in a loud voice that Thou was abandoned by Thy Father, saying: "My God, My God, why hast Thou forsaken me?" Through this anguish, I beg of Thee, O my Savior, not to abandon me in the terrors and pains of my death. Amen. Latin O IESU, regalis virtus, iubilusque mentalis, memento angustiae et doloris quem passus es, quando prae mortis amaritudine et Iudaeorum insultatione cum magna voce te a Deo Patre derelictum clamasti, dicens : "Deus meus, Deus meus, ut quid dereliquisti me?" Per hanc angustiam peto a te, ut in angustiis nostris non derelinquas nos, Domine Deus noster. Amen. Tenth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Who art the beginning and end of all things, life and virtue, remember that for our sakes Thou was plunged in an abyss of suffering from the soles of Thy Feet to the crown of Thy Head. In consideration of the enormity of Thy Wounds, teach me to keep, through pure love, Thy Commandments, whose way is wide and easy for those who love Thee. Amen. Latin O IESU, Alpha et Omega, vita et virtus in omni tempore, recordare, quod a summo capite usque ad plantam pedis te pro nobis in aqua Passionis demersisti. Propter latitudinem et longitudinem vulnerum tuorum, doce me, per veram caritatem, custodire latum mandatum tuum, nimis peccatis demersum. Amen. Eleventh Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Deep abyss of mercy, I beg of Thee, in memory of Thy Wounds which penetrated to the very marrow of Thy Bones and to the depth of Thy being, to draw me, a miserable sinner, overwhelmed by my offenses, away from sin and to hide me from Thy Face justly irritated against me, hide me in Thy Wounds, until Thy anger and just indignation shall have passed away. Amen. Latin O IESU, abyssus profundissima misericordiae, rogo te propter profunditatem vulnerum tuorum, quae pertransierunt medullam ossium ac viscerum tuorum, ut me submersum in peccatis emergas, abscondasque me in foraminibus vulnerum tuorum a facie irae tuae, donec pertranseat furor tuus, Domine. Amen. Twelfth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Mirror of Truth, symbol of unity, link of Charity, remember the multitude of wounds with which Thou was covered from head to foot, torn and reddened by the spilling of Thy adorable Blood. O Great and Universal Pain which Thou didst suffer in Thy virginal Flesh for Love of us! Sweetest Jesus! What is there that Thou couldst have done for us which Thou hast not done! May the fruit of Thy sufferings be renewed in my soul by the faithful remembrance of Thy Passion, and may Thy Love increase in my heart each day, until I see Thee in eternity, Thou Who art the treasury of every real good and every joy, which I beg Thee to grant me, O Sweetest Jesus, in Heaven. Amen. Latin O IESU, veritatis speculum, signum unitatis, caritatisque vinculum, memento multitudinis innumerabilium vulnerum tuorum, quibus a summo capitis usque ad imum pedis vulneratus fuisti, et sanctissimo Sanguine tuo rubricatus, quam magnitudinem doloris in virginea carne tua pertulisti pro nobis! Pie Iesu quid ultra debuisti facere et non fecisti? Scribe, quaeso, o pie Iesu, omnia vulnera tua in corde meo pretiosissimo Sanguine tuo, ut in illis legam dolorem tuum et mortem, ut in gratiarum actione usque in finem iugiter perseverem. Amen. Thirteenth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Strong Lion, Immortal and Invincible King, remember the pain which Thou didst endure when all Thy strength, both moral and physical, was entirely exhausted, Thou didst bow Thy Head, saying: "It is consummated!" Through this anguish and grief, I beg of Thee Lord Jesus, to have mercy on me at the hour of my death when my mind will be greatly troubled and my soul will be in anguish. Amen. Latin O IESU, leo fortissime, Rex immortalis et invictissime : memento doloris quem passus es cum omnes vires cordis et corporis tui penitus defecerunt et inclinato capite, "Consummatum est", dixisti. Per hanc angustiam et dolorem miserere mei cum anima mea in ultima consummatione exitus spiritus mei anxiata fuerit et conturbata. Amen. Fourteenth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! Only Son of the Father, Splendor and figure of His Substance, remember the simple and humble recommendation Thou didst make of Thy Soul to Thy Eternal Father, saying: "Father, into Thy Hands I commend My Spirit!" And with Thy Body all torn, and Thy Heart Broken, and the bowels of Thy Mercy open to redeem us, Thou didst Expire. By this Precious Death, I beg of Thee O King of Saints, comfort me and help me to resist the devil, the flesh and the world, so that being dead to the world I may live for Thee alone. I beg of Thee at the hour of my death to receive me, a pilgrim and an exile returning to Thee. Amen. Latin O IESU, unigenite altissimi Patris, splendor et figura substantiae eius, memento obnixae commendationis, qua Patri spiritum commendasti, dicens : "In manus tuas, Domine, commendo spiritum meum". Et lacerato corpore, rupto corde cum valido clamore, patefactis visceribus misericordiae tuae pro nobis redimendis, expirasti. Per hanc pretiosissimam mortem precor te, Rex sanctorum, conforta me ad resistendum diabolo, mundo, carni et sanguini, ut mundo mortuus tibi vivam, et in novissima hora exitus mei suscipe ad te revertentem spiritum meum exulem et peregrinum. Amen. Fifteenth Prayer English Our Father - Hail Mary O Jesus! True and fruitful Vine! Remember the abundant outpouring of Blood which Thou didst so generously from Thy Sacred Body as juice from grapes in a wine press. From Thy Side, pierced with a lance by a soldier, blood and water issued forth until there was not lift in Thy Body a single drop, and finally, like a bundle of myrrh lifted to the top of the Cross Thy delicate Flesh was destroyed, the very Substance of Thy Body withered, and the Marrow of Thy Bones dried up. Through this bitter Passion and through the outpouring of Thy Precious Blood, I beg of Thee, O Sweet Jesus, to receive my soul when I am in my death agony. Amen. Latin O IESU, vitis vera et fecunda, memento supereffluentis et abundantis effusionis Sanguinis tui, quem tu sicut de botro expressum copiosissime effudisti, quando in cruce torcular solus calcasti, et lancea militari perfosso latere nobis sanguinem et aquam propinasti, ita ut nec minima gutta in te remaneret, et demum quasi myrrhae fasciculus in altum suspensus fuisti, et delicata caro tua evanuit, et liquor viscerum tuorum exaruit, et medulla ossium tuorum emarcuit. Per hanc amarissimam passionem tuam et pretiosi Sanguinis effusionem, pie Iesu, precor te, suscipe animam meam in agone mortis meae. Amen. Conclusion English O Sweet Jesus! Pierce my heart so that my tears of penitence and love will be my bread day and night; may I be converted entirely to Thee, may my heart be Thy perpetual habitation, may my conversation be pleasing to Thee, and may the end of my life be so praiseworthy that I may merit Heaven and there with Thy saints, praise Thee forever. Latin O DOMINE IESU CHRISTE, Fili Dei vivi, suscipe hanc orationem in amore illo superexcellenti, in quo omnia vulnera tui sanctissimi Corporis sustinuisti, et miserere mei famuli tui, et omnibus peccatoribus, cunctisque fidelibus tam vivis quam defunctis da misericordiam, gratiam, remissionem et vitam aeternam. Amen. Sources The Secret of Happiness: The Fifteen Prayers Revealed By Our Lord to Saint Bridget in the Church of Saint Paul in Rome (Pamphlet), Suzanne Foinard, Editions Sainte-Rita (1940). The text of the prayers has been dedicated to the public domain in accordance with the directions of the author. The anonymous English translation is from 1740. The original Latin text was edited from a text found at [http://www.preces-latinae.org/thesaurus/Filius/StBrigid.html Thesaurus Precum Latinarum]. Category:Christianity Category:Roman Catholic Church